Because I Love You
by B2uty ToppKlass
Summary: Hojoon Sedih terhadap kekasihnya Kidoh yang sering cemburu dengannya . Bad Summary ToppDogg Fanfic ! KiJoon ! And Other member Topp Dogg ! mian jika buruk .. ini yang pertama aku cubo .. harap ada yang suka :)


Tittle : Because I Love You

Cast: Jin Hyo Sang a.k.a Kidoh *Same*

Jeon Hojoon A.k.a Hojoon *Uke*

and other member Topp Dogg.

Happy Reading ^^

Hojoon berdiri di balkon dorm yang sering digunakan oleh anggota Topp Dogg selama mereka debut . Wajah Hojoon tampak bersinar diterpa cahaya rembulan. Dia berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas berat seolah-olah beban yang menghimpitnya terlalu berat.

Iya mungkin sangat berat jika dihitung kembali. Terlalu banyak perkara yang harus dia fikirkan. Rasanya ingin saja dia menukar otaknya dengan otak Yano maknae grup Topp Dogg yang bisa dikatakan masih segar dan tidak perlu fikir tentang segala hal.

Mulai dari Debutnya dia harus berfikir bagaimana cara untuk meningkatkan carrearnya agar dapat membuahkan hasil pada Stardorm dan juga grupnya Topp Dogg.

Tapi rasa nya ada lagi masalah besar yang harus dia lakukan. Antaranya cara agar bisa membuat kekasihnya agar tidak mudah cemburu padanya lagi.

Dia sudah capek atau bisa diartikan sangat capek untuk membuat sang Same agar tidak lagi marah atau cemburu melihat kedekatan Hojoon dengan member yang lain.

Yup! disini Hojoon berstastus sebagai Uke pada Jin HyoSang atau bisa dipanggil Kidoh sang same yang sangat HoJoon sayangi.

Tidak jarang Hojoon menangis kerana Kidoh. Hojoon selalu saja menangis jika mengingat kembali , Sang Same yang selalu marah atau kesel dengannya kerena kedekatan nya dengan member lain .

Mengingat tentang ini membuat Hojoon ingin menangis lagi.

Kejadian tadi seang di mana Hojoon hampir terpeleset di tangga akibat kerja cuai dari member di dorm . Untung Pgoon ada ketika itu yang segera menyambut tubuh Hojoon yang hampir terjatuh di tangga. Hojoon sangat bersyukur tentang ini.

Tapi haruskah Hojoon berkata syukur kembali. Kidoh datang di waktu yang salah. Iya dia datang tepat saat Pgoon ingin menolong Hojoon. Kidoh melihat kejadian itu.

Apa kalian rasa Kidoh akan diam melihat Kekasihnya sedang dipeluk sang Leader grupnya sendiri. Hojoon bisa merasakan kemarahan Kidoh terhadap nya dan Pgoon lewat matanya. Segera dia menstabilkan posisinya . Melepaskan tangan Pgoon yang berbelit di pingan rampingnya.

Melihat itu, Kidoh Segera datang kearah Hojoon dan Pgoon. Disaat seperti ini la yang membuat Hojoon takut jika berhadapan dengan Kekasihnya Kidoh.

" sudah selesai bersenang senang? Apa perlu ku kasi waktu lagi?" soalnya . Benar dia sedang marah.

" Ki-Ki-Kidoh I-Ni Buk- " kata kata Hojoon dipotong oleh Pgoon

" benarkan nada bicara mu Kidoh . Aku ini Hyung mu.. aku hanya membantu Hojoon aja. Dia hampir kepelesetan tadi... itu aja gak lebih kok "

" nde? Hyung pikir aku bisa percaya ? Setelah aku melihatnya dengat mata kepala ku sendiri " marah Kidoh

" kau ini kekanak Kidoh...kau tahu itu.. kau gak bisa berfikir terliti sedikit apa? Mana mungkin aku merampas hak orang lain ... Hojoon itu kan milikmu...mana mungkin aku mengambilnya dari mu "

" ... sudah laa.. aku malas membahas soal ini...aku kesini juga ingin juga ingin memberi barang pada dia "

~DDUK~ dia! Apa maksud Kidoh memanggil Hojoon dengan 'dia'. Saat ini hati Hojoon sudah sakit.. belum pernah Kidoh memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'dia' apa ini pertanda hubungannya akan hancur... apa dia yang bersalah kerana tidak hati hati tadi. Begitula persoalan yang muncul di benak fikiran Hojoon.

Tiada reaspon dari Hojoon, Kidoh terus membaling barang tersebut ke Hojoon. Dan terus bereda dari situ.

" kembali laa kalian bersenang senang " kata Kidoh sebelum dia benar benar Hilang di balik tembok .

Setitis air mata jatuh membasahi wajah putih Hojoon. Terasa sakit yang amat dalam atas perlakuan Kidoh terhadapnya. Tidak pernah Kidoh marah sampai sebegitunya.

Pgoon simpati melihat Hojoon yang sering mengalah .. sering di persalahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Pgoon memeluk tubuh Hojoon agar dapat memberi kesan tenang kepada Hojoon ..Hojoon diam terkejut atau selebihnya kecewa dan Pgoon faham itu .

Kidoh sering kayak gitu. Tidak bisa dibantah tentang itu. Sifat kekanakkan nya membuat dia ego akan cinta.

Pgoon mengulus punggung Hojoon.

" Yang sabar ya Joonie ~ hyung tahu kok kamu sedih banget atas perlakuan Kidoh tadi iya kan. Tenang kan la diri mu dulu ya Hojoon. Soal Kidoh biar hyung yang urusin. Ya "

Hojoon sekadar memberi anggukan . Dia tidak mampu berbicara selain menangis di dada bidang leadernya Pgoon.

Iya kejadian itu dimana Hojoon dapat melihat kali pertama Kidoh sebegitu marah pada nya. Gak tahu kenapa dia begitu cemburu jika Hojoon dekat ama Pgoon. Mungkin kerana stastus Pgoon yang mungkin bisa dikatakan akrap.

Hojoon menghembus nafas nya sekali lagi diinringi setitis air mata. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit melepaskan segalanya . Tapi dia tidak mahu member lain akan bimbang dengan nya. Dia tidak mahu nyusahin member lain.

"Kau memang kekanakan Hyosyangie.. Tapi aku suka.. Kau juga mudah cemburu.. Tapi aku tak keberatan.. Maafkan aku karna tak peka hariini .. tahu ini semua memang salah ku.. hisk.. aku tidak hati hati ketika turun tangga... hisk...tapi kenapa kau sanggup berbuat begitu pada ku.. apa kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lahi Ki? HIsk...hisk .. gak hisk.. gak..gak mungkin... Kidoh masih mencintai ku... hisk. Buang fikir mu Hojoon "

Hojoon menutup mulutnya meredam segala isakan yang akan takut suara nya akan didengar member lain. Dia gak mahu Kidoh dipersalahkan. Walaupun disini dia laa disakiti. Tapi gak apa apa. Demi Kidoh apa pun dia akan lakuin.

Terlihat bodoh bukan. Hojoon sanggup membela sang Same yang sepatutnya memang bersalah. Iya apa boleh buat jika kita mencintai seseorang . Apa pun kita akan lakukan. That true rigth?

Hojoon menangis sejadinya di balkon itu . Tidak sadar jika seseorang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang nya. Tepat! orang itu mendenger segala nya. Mendenger pembicaraannya..Mendenger tagisannya.. mendenger kesedihannya .. iya jika boleh kata semua nya iya denger. Timbul rasa sakit didada nya melihat tubuh rapuh tersebut menangis kerana perbuatan orang yang iya cintai.

Pelahan dia mendekat kearah Hojoon. Dan memeluk tubuh Hojoon dari belakang. Membuat sang pemilik badan terkejut.

" sedang apa Chagi~ sendirian disini.. disini kan dingin.. nanti kau akan sakit chagiya ~ " katanya dan mencium pundak kepala Hojoon.

Suara itu.. iya suara itu milik kekasih nya.. Jin Hyosang! segera Hojoon mendogakkan kepala nya melihat sang pemilik suara.

" Kidoh!.kenapa kau bisa ada disini? "

Segera Hojoon menghapuskan jejak air mata nya . Kidoh terkejut melihat wajah Hojoon yang berantakan.. Jahatkah dia membuat orang yang iya sayangi begitu tersakitin seperti ini.. dia tidak pernah menyangka jika kelakuan nya begitu jahat hingga buat sang Uke nya menangis sejadinya.

" Jin Hyo Sang? Kau tidak mendengar ku? " kata Hojoon Me-paut kan bibir nya. Kidoh tersenyum melihat Hojoon yang berusaha tegar dihadapannya..

" kenapa kau menangis um? " ucap Kidoh sambil mengulus rambut Hojoon sayang

" en..engak kok.. aku ngak nangis..hanya tadi tadi ada habuk yang masuk kemata ku " jawapnya tersenyum.

" Hojoon-ah.. apa aku jahat banget ya? Kerna membuat orang aku sayang tersakiti sampai begini ? " kata Kidoh menatap mata Hojoon dalam .

Deg! Jantung Hojoon berdetak. Mata nya menatap Kidoh.. matanya berkaca kaca.. bagaimana dia tahu..apa yang dia maksudkan.. begitula yang Hojoon fikirkan

" apa yang ngomong Ki… aku ngak mengerti ? "

Kidoh tersenyum

" melihat wajah mu.. melihat ko memangis seperti ini. Membuatku bersalah..sebagai namjacinggu mu.. aku gak patut membuat orang yang aku sayang tersiksa begini.. mianie chagia "

" ... " Hojoon tak menjawap. Hojoon menunduk kebawah tidak ingin Kidoh melihat jika dia sedang menangis.

Tapi dia silap. Kidoh tahu kalau dia sedang nangis. Dengan cepat Kidoh meraih dagu Hojoon mengakat Muka Hojoon yang tertunduk tadi.

Kidoh menghembus melihat orang tercinta mengangis kerana nya. Perlahan Kidoh menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik si Uke nya.

" Ku mohon.. Jangan nangis lagi chagia.. maaf jika aku sering menyakiti mu "

Segera Hojoon mengeleng.

" ngak..bukan begitu...aku gak bermaksud begi.. " ucapan Hojoon terhenti kerna jari manis Kidoh melekat di bibirnya.

" sstthh...aku udah tahu semua kok...Hansol Xero Bjoo semua...semua sudah cerita pada ku..maaf.. aku juga gak tahu..kenapa aku bisa lakuit kamu sampai begitu...mian ya chagi " kata Kidoh sambil mengulus rambut Hojoon.

Hojoon menatap Kidoh dalam. Terharu atau apa dia gak tahu..kerna dia bahagia saat ini melihat sang same yang mengaku kesalahannya.

Segera dia memeluk ingin Kidoh menjauh dan akan kembali seperti dulu.

" Kidoh janji ya~ jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hisk...aku gak mahu kehilangan mu.. aku takut jika kau akan meninggalkan ku jika aku..."

ucap Hojoon terhenti lagi tapi bukan kerana jari manis bibir manis Kidoh yang sengaja dia tempelkan pada bibir Hojoon agar dia segera berhenti bicara.

Hojoon membelakkan mata melihat Kidoh yang tiba tiba menciumnya. Tapi kelamaan Hojoon mulai menikmati ciuman yang Kidoh pun menutup matanya dan membalas lumatan yang terjadi diantara Kidoh dan Hojoon.

" umm...Ki...umm... " Hojoon sedikit memukul dada bidang Kidoh agar berhenti . Dia memelukan udara agar dia tetap hidup.

Jangan kata Kidoh jika dia tidak ingin lebih dari ini. Dia tersenyum saat dia kembali melumat bibir Hojoon lebih Evil!

" Ki...umm..Ak... " tangan kecil Hojoon kembali memukul dada tetap gak memberi kesan sakit pada Kidoh.

Melihat Namjachiggu nya yang kehabidan pun berhenti dari melumat bibir Hojoon. Segera mereka mengambil nafas menstabilkan diri mereka.

" Kau ingin membunuh ku eum? " kata Hojoon sambil mengatur nafasnya. Bukannya menjawap Kidoh malah ketawa. Siapa gak ketawa melihat Hojoon yang memerah dan marah pada waktu yang sama. Terlihat cute bukan?

" Kau mengabaikan ku lagi Kidoh " katanya mem-paut nya yang dicium Kidoh tadi.

" haha..iya iya.. maaf.. jangan cemburut nanti Ku cium kembali bibirnya mau? " goda Kidoh. Hojoon memerah kembali. Tetapi kembali menangis.

" kau harus janji Kidoh.. kau gak bisa cemburu lagi...aku jugak akan berjanji tidak akan selalu dekat dengan member yang lain "

Kidoh yang mendengar tersenyum dan segera merahi pingan kecil Hojoon agar mendekat kearahnya.. Lalu menganguk berjanji tidak akan cemburu. Hojoon yang melihat tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya sendiri.

" saranghye Jin Hyo Sang " kata Hojoon dan memeluk Kidoh.

" saranghye Chagiya~ " balas Kidoh dan mencium pundak kepala Hojoon. Kidoh pun mengakat tubuh Hojoon ala Briye stlye.

" yak! Kidoh - ah. Kenapa dukung aku? Turun kan aku sekarang! "

" kau rasa apa yang aku ingin kan dan jika aku tidak mahu turunkan yang kau akan lakuin? " goda Kidoh.

" apa yang ingin lakuin..dan kemana kau ingin membawa ku? "

" kekamar .. " kata Kidoh dan mulai berjalan.

Hojoon berfikir sejenak...Gapain di kamar? Ada apa sana? Apa Jenissi hyung ada party malam ini?

" kau ini polos banget sih...hihi..apa rutin yang sering dilakukan kekasih? "

" rutin? Rutin apa? "

" Aigoo kau ini...pabo banget sih...jadi gini.. kau selalu kan dengar bunyi yang aneh dikamarnya HanJoo? Nah itu yang aku ingin perbuat pada mu " goda Kidoh

Hojoon kembali berfikir.. selang beberapa saat Hojoon baru ketahui apa maksud Kidoh..

" apa kau...ANDWAE! " malangnya mereka udah berada dalam kamar mereka. Dan malam itu terdengar laa desahan desahan di biliknya KiJoon.

Pada masa yang lain...

" aigoo...berisik banget sih... " gerutu Yano yang sedang menyiapin kerja dari sonsangnim bersama Atom.

Tidak dengan member lain...yang menatap para Uke mereka dia tatapan pervent.

Xero mulai menarik tangan Seogoong agar masuk jugak dengan Sangdo yang terus menarik paksa Nakta.

Pgoon melihat yang lain masuk kekamar pun segera menatap Jenissi yang turut melihat member lain nya yang masuk kekamar.

Pgoon segera meraih Atom.. Jenissi juga meraih terus membawa Maknae mereka kekamar.

" hyung! Aku masih banyak kerja yang harus aku lakukan! " gerutu Yano

" hyung ! Tugasan ku harus dihantar esok " Atom jugak turut berkata.

" Esok kalian cuti aja " ucap Pgoon dan Jenissi bersama. Mereka pun damai dalam kamar mereka (?)

Bjoo menantap Hansol pervent.. tapi Hansol tidak menatap sudah tahu apa yang diingini oleh sang same nya.

" chagiya~ " pujuk Bjoo

" gak mahu...semalam kau sudah lakuin sebanyak 3 ronde.. kau tahu..dibawah ini sudah sakit sekali! "

" tapi aku udah gak tahan ini.. ku mohon Hansol sayang.. "

" gak! "

Bjoo yang Gak tahan terus mengakat tubuh Hansol dan terus membawanya kekamar.

" lepasin aku paboo...aku gak mau! "

" dia aja..nanti kau akan menikmatinya kok "

terjadi laa desahan deshan di dorm Topp tinggal satu orang yang menangis

" kenapa maneger hyung jahat gak buat member Topp Dogg 14 .. aku kan jadi solo.. Aigoo..omma... aku juga pengen punya pacar..! "

Skip!

Kidoh pun terbangun selepas melakukan aktivitas Hot tadi.. dia menatap wajah Hojoon yang capek kerna aktivitas tadi. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengambil selimut menutup tubuhnya dan Hojoon yang nekad. Kidoh pun kembali tidur dan membimbing Hojoon yang masih tidur didada bidangnya.

" Gumawo Hojoon - ah.. aku akan coba untuk jadi yang terbaik untuk mu...dan mulai malam ini..kau sah jadi milik ku " kata Kidoh mencium mata hidung dan bibir Hojoon.

" saranghye Jeon Hojoon "

~ THE END ~


End file.
